The conventional approach to embedded non-volatile memory is by using an electrical fuse (hereinafter referred to as eFUSE) which is rapidly becoming unfavorable in area efficiency as the technology continues to scale down. The eFUSE, furthermore, does not allow reprogramming data bits, resulting in a one time programmable ROM. High density nonvolatile memory such as a NAND or NOR type flash memory to overcome the problems. However, inherently adding undesirable device structures such as a floating gate or ultra-thick oxide, and electrical parasitics (excessive capacitance, high voltages, typically greater than 5V), which are not supported in high a performance logic technology used, e.g., for flash memories. This requires complex additional process elements to be integrated to the high-performance logic technologies, resulting in a high cost.